


【旭润】419（一发完）

by WSM



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WSM/pseuds/WSM
Summary: 伪装青涩刑警凤x真 浪里小白龙 法医玉有颜射，雷者慎入第一次开车，多见谅两个戏精大佬的飙戏现场





	【旭润】419（一发完）

润玉带着彦佑在吧台边坐定，彦佑左顾右盼，想要在晃眼的灯光中看清什么东西，却被润玉摁着后脖颈面向吧台的调酒小姐姐，点了杯玛格丽特。

帅气的小姐姐听到点单微微瞪大了眼，挑眉打量了两位年轻男士一眼，后将目光锁定于彦佑，带着暧昧的笑点了点头，表情一副我明白的模样。

彦佑被看得浑身发毛又莫名其妙，做作地抖了抖肩膀，龇牙咧嘴看向润玉：“你点了什么鬼畜东西？她怎么看我跟看鬼似的？”

“没什么，喝你的。”润玉将那杯蓝色液体放在彦佑面前，借着幽暗的灯光掩去自己唇角那抹笑意。平常彦佑的嘴总是欠得很，难得扳回一城，润玉心情大好。

白日里润玉是穿着白大褂带着口罩，一双增高鞋愣是被他穿出女王高跟鞋气质的法医，一身福尔马林的气味让人隔半里地都闻得到，为了不引起同事们生理上的不适，他总是长久宅在自己办公室或者尸检室。

白天见了太多人间惨状，总要有个发泄口，不然迟早被压抑成报复性人格。于是白天精明强干甚至还有些冷漠疏离的润玉法医，到了晚上，总是浪迹各大酒吧，浪里小白龙绝对不是徒有虚名，几个常去的酒吧总是跟各调酒师小哥哥小姐姐关系融洽。

彦佑三两口把酒喝了个干净，被润玉嫌弃地白了一眼，自知理亏地去舞池找乐子了。润玉坐在自己位置上漫无目的地望过去，眼睛却被身旁一个人吸引了。

润玉认得他，是他们局里重案组的，叫旭凤。作为一个动不动就出外勤的大小伙子，这小朋友的皮肤比文职小姑娘都好，白白嫩嫩的还容易受惊吓，局里凡是熟悉的平常闲的没事总爱吓他两下，也不知道他这内心住了一群小公主的模样是怎么被上级挑中进的重案组。

只是如今他自己坐在位置上，面前是一杯龙舌兰日出，他正小口小口抿着，眼睛倒是始终停留在吧台后面那个高马尾小姐姐身上。润玉坐得离他很近，近到能看清他眼中暖暖的笑意。

小姐姐似乎也感受到了这炙热的目光，笑着走过来，带着黑色皮手套的手伸出食指勾住旭凤的下巴，又蜿蜒着上移，轻轻点在旭凤被酒液浸润的唇上。旭凤也不躲，反手握住那只手，抬眼看着小姐姐的眼睛，在手上落下礼节性的一吻。

润玉却看着这副场景格外扎眼。他打个响指，叫服务生送来大半杯温水，端着走到旭凤面前，扬起自己无往而不利的笑容，温声道：“你好，我看你自己一个人喝酒，怕你醉了，特来给你送杯水。”

旭凤闻言回头，看着润玉。润玉的眸子颜色较浅，如今可以很好地映出酒吧里缭乱的灯光，却衬得那内里的寒冰愈发醒目。旭凤依然是笑，笑得像是醉了，又像是清醒的很，润玉拿不准，也没指望自己能拿准。

“那谢谢了。”年轻人的嗓音已经有了成熟的磁性，尾音却依然带着少年人的朝气，微微向上扬起，勾得润玉的心痒痒的。

润玉看着旭凤将玻璃杯接过去，不做什么防备，仰头就喝。润玉如着魔一般盯着他的喉结上下滚动，又盯着那不小心洒出的水珠流过他精致的下颌线，顺着奶白的脖颈一路往下，滑出一道几不可查的水渍，没入衣领之中去了。

润玉也吞了吞口水。

旭凤将水饮尽，像DQ店员似的特意将杯口朝下倒了倒，又随意将杯子磕在吧台之上，向调酒师小姐姐吹了个呼哨，小姐姐准确地扭过头来，也不知道在这么嘈杂的环境里她是怎么听到的。

“我有事，先走啦。”旭凤朝小姐姐挥挥手，无视她脸上暧昧的笑，回头笑着睨了润玉一眼，自己走了出去。

润玉低头一笑，忙追上去。彦佑像个泥鳅一样不知道从哪里钻了出来，笑容在润玉看来格外猥琐：“哎，心满意足啦？”

“去！”润玉抬脚踹他，被彦佑灵巧避开，从兜里掏出一张卡递过去：“天上人间419，去吧去吧，答应我的穗禾的电话号码别忘了啊。”

“放心，少不了你的。”润玉接过卡看了一眼，抬脚离开去找旭凤。

“润玉法医这是打算醉酒驾驶吗？”旭凤靠在润玉车门上，半眯着眼，似醉非醉地调笑道。润玉从夹克口袋里拿出车钥匙抛了抛，作出一副富家少爷的气场，笑容却是他一贯的温和有礼：“润玉今晚并未喝酒，不知是否有幸能载旭凤警 官一程？”

“求之不得。”

润玉的车里很干净整洁，没有异味，也没有各式各样的装饰品，和他这个人一样，易相处也有难以忽视的距离感，对谁都是浅笑模样，却也没有谁能真正进入他的世界。

倒是有一个人除外。润玉这样想着，一边从后视镜瞟了后座的旭凤一眼。

他又天马行空地想到旭凤喝得那杯酒。龙舌兰日出。

名字像他。润玉想。味道也像。

润玉轻车熟路地将车开到酒店门前停车场停下，带着人走进去，直接来到电梯旁摁了四楼。

四星级酒店的电梯宽敞的很，四壁全是亮闪闪可以反光的装饰，旭凤这才后知后觉地紧张起来。刚刚那杯水像是白喝了，他只觉得口干舌燥，不住地往下吞口水，眼睛牢牢地盯着地面，生怕不小心瞥到身边这个好看的人。

润玉对于旭凤的小动作尽收眼底，故意轻笑出声，舔了舔嘴唇，把自己唇上的干燥感想要压下去，却发现只是徒劳无功。

想要什么别的，来滋润似是要干裂的双唇。

旭凤盯着门上亮起绿色小灯，伴随着“滴”的一声，房门被打开，润玉顺势插上房卡，旭凤跟在他后面反手把门撞上，不等回头，就被润玉撞到门上，伸手压下他的脖颈便去寻他的唇。旭凤始料未及，闷哼一声，已经失去了反抗的机会，被压着的脑袋更是一片混乱，被动地被攫取口中的津液。两人的舌迷乱地搅在一起，来不及吞咽的口水糊得两人下巴上黏湿一片，只是没人去在意这件事。

旭凤的脑子终于回过神来，手从两人身子中间抽出来，脚下暗中使力，反客为主地将润玉反身抵在另一边的墙上，手还不忘在他脑后垫一下以免磕碰到，舌也灵巧地钻入润玉口中攻城略地，使坏去舔他的上颌。润玉吃痒，又被旭凤舔舐的酥麻，登时软了身子，再不见刚刚那般纨绔子弟的模样，整个人如一滩水靠着墙喘息，手上却还是没有放弃旭凤的头发。

旭凤发根被他拽得痛，嘶了一声，索性弯腰将人打横抱起，摸黑走到窗边轻轻放下，啪的一下抽开腰带后又欺身压上来。

“现在后悔还来得及。”

“啧，”润玉不满地眯着眼瞧他，“都到了这个时候了，你话怎么这么多？莫不是堂堂旭凤警官不能人道？”

此话一出，润玉就知道自己玩大了。只见旭凤瞬间黯了眸色，直接用牙咬开了润玉衬衫上松松垮垮的扣子，舌尖有意无意地滑过他的胸膛：“那么接下来，便让你看看，我究竟能不能人道。”

说罢顿了顿，手猛地扯下他的裤子，意味深长道：“哥。”

润玉被突如其来的凉意和这一声称呼搞得浑身一个激灵，身前已经颤颤巍巍地站立起来。他喘息着调整自己的呼吸和心跳，却还不忘嘴上逞能：“空……空口无凭啊——”

最后的声音直接拔高了一个调。原是旭凤见他一直不停说话，着实心急，索性低下头含住了他身下那处。

“旭……旭凤……”润玉断断续续地喊他，眼尾红得似要滴出血来，手情不自禁抓向旭凤的头发，腰也不自觉地挺动起来，几乎要刺入旭凤喉中去。异物探入引起的生理反应激得旭凤干呕一下，喉咙引起的挤压给了润玉极大的满足感，只觉一阵热流直冲下腹，以仅剩的理智慌忙推开旭凤的脑袋。

旭凤猝不及防，就算是忙着离开也是晚了半步，滚烫粘稠的白浊猛地喷射到他身上，甚至还有一些溅到了他的眉毛与眼睫之上。旭凤始料未及，一时之间愣在当场。

润玉甚是喜欢旭凤的睫毛，浓密鸦黑又纤长，睡着时甚至会在眼底扫下一片淡影，精致得不真实。如今乍见旭凤这般模样，纵使润玉尚在不应期也抑制不住心中邪火，扑过去便将人抱在怀里亲，还不忘反手从床头抽出几张纸巾将他脸上属于自己的东西擦干净。

旭凤这时也缓过神来，乖乖地任由润玉亲，手却不知道何时从床头柜里悄悄拿出一管润滑剂，挖了一块下来，悄没声儿地探入润玉后穴。

润玉防不胜防，被凉丝丝的润滑膏激了一抖，在旭凤身上游走的唇猛地使力，在他脖颈处留下一处红印。

“嘶——”旭凤倒抽一口冷气：“哥，我明天傍晚有便衣任务，你这样我怎么穿衣服？”

“这是给你今晚亲吻鎏英的惩罚。”润玉说着，仿佛仍是不解气，又在旭凤奶白的胸膛处啃了好几口。

“我冤枉啊，”旭凤一边喊冤，手指在润玉体内的进出倒是半点没落下，扩张之时有意无意地磨蹭那已经熟悉的敏感点，一边又偏偏使坏故意不触碰到那处，“是哥哥想要重温我们的第一次见面的，鎏英也是你答应了帮她搞到我们组暮辞的电话才过来帮忙的，这怎么成了我的错了。”

隔靴搔痒般的触碰让润玉的心像被蚂蚁在噬咬，他不住地扭动着身子，想要让旭凤触碰到那一点，旭凤却偏生避开来，一会儿下来，润玉被欺负得心急，带着鼻音讨好地蹭了蹭旭凤脖颈，细软的短发蹭的旭凤痒痒的，软软道：“旭凤，进来……进……给我……”

“乖，别急。”旭凤却偏要不让他如愿，依旧不紧不慢地加了一根手指，继续模仿人体动作滑进滑出。润玉被逼得眼角如同火烧，挣扎着半跪起身，不知道哪来的力气将旭凤摁倒在床上，看着旭凤肿胀的下身，扶着那处就自己缓缓往下坐。

旭凤笑着看他自己往下坐，手却虚虚拢在他腰后，以免他浑身劲力一散直直撞下去伤了自己。这个动作着实费力，润玉只往下坐了一半便再不得力气，这样不上不下地卡着，他难受得很，这下连眼眶都红了，带着哭腔伸手去摸旭凤的脸，哀求道：“旭……旭凤，你……帮我……帮我……”

旭凤哪里忍心真的看人这么难受，双手抚上润玉的腰，支撑着他缓缓下落，过了片刻终于忍不住，腰猛地往上一顶，就听耳畔人细碎的呻吟骤然拔高，整个人软下来趴在旭凤怀里，呢喃抱怨道：“唔……嗯……太深了……”

旭凤眸色一暗，反身就将人压在床上，攻城拔寨挞伐起身下之人。

润玉在情事上意外的热情与坦诚，反倒是旭凤，时常会面皮薄，这在他们二人之间倒也是一种趣味。今晚本就是润玉执意要玩的一场戏，想要重温他们第一次确定关系的那一夜，于是旭凤便也乐得陪他胡闹，动作虽然熟练，言语之上愈发青涩，润玉看他一边红着脸一边在自己体内进出的模样爱得不行，只觉得身前身后都像化作了一滩水，想要把最好的给他，哪怕现在就是要他把自己的心剖出来他怕是都不会说半个不字。

等旭凤终于在他体内发泄出来，润玉已经不知道攀上顶峰多少次。旭凤知道今天兴致起来，自己要得有些狠了，带着些愧疚地从润玉体内退出来，俯身怜爱地亲亲他的前额，在他耳边低声道：“哥哥安心睡吧，我给哥哥清理。”

情事过后略显低哑的嗓音震得润玉心头一动，他爱极了旭凤如今的模样，虽然已经累得睁不开眼了，却还是强忍着倦意，伸手揽住旭凤脖子交换了一个懒洋洋的吻，放任自己坠入梦中。


End file.
